1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a user interface technology that selects the processing functions of a multifunction peripheral.
2. Related Art
Heretofor, multifunction systems (known as ‘MFP systems’ hereinbelow) in which an image input device such as a scanner or digital camera and an image output device such as a printer or facsimile are connected via a network and which are able to implement a plurality of functions by means of a combination of image input devices and image output devices have been implemented.
As an MFP system of this type, JP-A-2000-187573 mentions an MFP system which, with the object of allowing executable functions to be easily grasped and the desired functions to be easily configured, is adapted to be capable of creating transfer path information indicating all the functions that can be implemented by a combination of the image input devices and image output devices that are currently connected to the network and of displaying the transfer path information on the display screen of the respective image input devices and image output devices.
Further, JP-A-2004-153639 describes the fact that, with the object of reducing complicated configuration processing for installing an MFP system, in a plurality of multifunction peripherals connected to a network, configuration processing can be performed collectively by means of an automatic or manual instruction by transmitting desired device information to the other multifunction peripherals and reflecting the device information to the other multifunction peripherals.
JP-A-7-302032 mentions an MFP system in which a printer, copier, scanner, and facsimile or other functions are collectively installed in a single device as in the past. Such an MFP system can not only be utilized as a stand-alone printer or scanner but also functions as a copier without the intervention of a computer, has a telephone jack, and has a function for transmitting a read manuscript as a facsimile.
Furthermore, in the case of the MFP system according to JP-A-2000-187573, all the functions that can be implemented by means of a combination of image input devices and image output devices that are currently connected to the network are displayed so that the user is able to select the desired function (copier, facsimile transmission or the like) from among the displayed functions. As a result, there is the possible unforeseen inconvenience for the user that a function will be executed by using a device that was not intended by the user.
That is, there are instances where, when a color copy function is selected, for example, a color printer is not actually present in the vicinity of the user. Here, the user must pick up the printed matter that is output to a color printer that is far away from the user, which is inconvenient. There is also the risk that the printed matter will be output by a color printer on a different floor or by a color printer in a remote location which is connected via a WAN, meaning that there is also a problem from the perspective of the security of the printed matter.
In addition, depending on the case, the user may consider that, if a color printer is not in the vicinity, a printout via a monochrome printer will suffice. However, according to the invention that appears in JP-A-2000-187573, because it is necessary to first select the function, it is not possible to deal flexibly with such a situation.
Further, in the case of the MFP system that appears in JP-A-2004-153639, when the network environment or the like is changed, the user must personally update the device information for at least the first one. Hence, although it is possible to dispense with the need to configure the same device information for a plurality of multifunction peripherals, there is room for improvement with respect to completely automating the configuration processing.
Furthermore, in the case of the MFP system that appears in JP-A-2004-153639, the synchronization timing for sharing the device information between a plurality of devices is limited to fixed cases such as when the user has updated the device information. As a result, it is difficult to flexibly configure the environment with respect to an unforeseen even such as system failure.
In addition, unlike the MFP system appearing in JP-A-7-302032, a digital multifunction peripheral of the dispersed device-type constituted such that each of the devices constituting the MFP system are disposed dispersed over the network, being installed in separate locations, has been proposed. Such a digital multifunction peripheral may have, for example, a manuscript-reading device for reading manuscripts (scanner) installed in a separate location from the image-forming device (printer), which are each connected by means of a network or the like. A dispersed-device-type digital multifunction peripheral of this type is capable of dispersing the locations in which the respective devices constituting the digital multifunction peripheral are installed. Hence, the freedom in the layout when the digital multifunction peripheral is installed increases. However, the respective devices which are disposed in dispersed fashion are dedicated devices that constitute part of the digital multifunction peripheral. A general-purpose scanner, for example, cannot be used as the manuscript-reading device of the digital multifunction peripheral.